The present invention concerns refractory lining repair. More specifically, it concerns an apparatus for the repair of the refractory lining of vessels in need of such repair, e.g. blast furnaces, ladles, coke ovens, smokestacks and the like.
The apparatus referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,445 functions very well for its intended purpose. However, due to the large amount of extremely abrasive refractory material transported through the conduit, frequent maintenance is necessary. Because of the extreme wear caused by the abrasive refractory material, it is desirable to have a simplified construction which is more durable and easier to maintain.